Help:Zoekmachineoptimalisatie
Zoekmachineoptimalisatie, of SEO naar de Engelse benaming "Search Engine Optimization", is het gebruik gericht op het verhogen van de sitevisibiliteit en het bezoekersaantal. Dit gebeurt door middel van een uitstekende ranking op de resultaatpagina's van zoekmachines, ook wel SERPs genoemd naar de Engelse benaming "search engine results pages". De beste SEO praktijken zijn voortdurend onderhevig aan verandering en evolutie; technieken die een impact zouden hebben gehad tijdens het prille begin van het internet zijn normaal geworden en zijn essentieel om te worden geïndexeerd. De beste manier om te klimmen in de ranking van de SERPs is om unieke, boeiende inhoud te creëren en deze online te delen met andere die net zo gepassioneerd zijn over dat onderwerp als jij. Google en andere commerciële zoekmachines gebruiken complexe algoritmen die honderden factoren in rekening brengen om de pagina's te ordenen volgens hun relevantie en bruikbaarheid. Fandoms die een ranking krijgen op de eerste pagina (of zelfs op de eerste plaats!) worden geacht een autoriteit op hun gebied te zijn. De exacte waarde die toegekend wordt aan elke ranking factor wordt geheim gehouden en verandert vaak om de mensen die misbruik willen maken van het systeem te ontmoedigen en om bij te blijven met de gewoontes van de mensen die gebruik maken van de zoekmachines, zoals het verhoogde gebruik van mobiele apparaten. Deze veranderingen hebben enkele strategieën nutteloos gemaakt, maar zowel nieuwe als reeds gevestigde Fandom communities kunnen profiteren van enkele uitgeteste en nuttig bevonden beste SEO praktijken. Voordat we verder ingaan op welke factoren nu precies relevant zijn voor zoekmachines om te bepalen welk resultaat op de eerste plaats komt, is het nuttig om eerst te bekijken hoe afbeeldingen en artikels van wikias in een zoekindex terecht komen. Kruipen en indexatie Kruipen is de eerste stap bij indexatie. Zoekmachines sturen geautomatiseerde botten uit (ook gekend als "spinnen") die naar elke site gaan zoals een extreem snelle gebruiker en daar de paginatitels scannen, letten op de naam en de plaatsing van afbeeldingen en nakijken of veelgebruikte sleutelwoorden ook niet voorkomen in andere documenten in hun index. Zoekmachines gebruiken de data van deze spinnen om te beslissen welke pagina's ze wel en niet moeten toevoegen aan hun database. Onthoud dat zoekresultaten de weergave zijn van een onvolledige vermelding van beschikbare documenten over een bepaald onderwerp, dus ze zijn geen accurate weergave van wat beschikbaar is op het hele internet. Integendeel zelfs, de zoekmachines databases bevatten slechts geselecteerde data zodat miljarden pagina's kunnen worden geopend in een fractie van een seconde. Dus hoe kan nu een community ervoor zorgen dat haar pagina's geïndexeerd worden en een ranking krijgen boven al de rest? Het begint allemaal met de inhoud van de pagina's, in het Engels ook wel omschreven als de "On-page SEO". On-page elementen De on-page SEO gaat over alles, van de URL structuur tot de laadsnelheid van de pagina, maar sommige van de belangrijkste pagina elementen zijn dingen die community leden zoals jijzelf in kunnen bepalen. Sleutelwoord gebruik en plaatsing In de begindagen van het internet braken zoekmachines de zoektermen op in sleutelwoorden en zochten naar exacte overeenkomsten op het web. Vandaag de dag gebruikt Google semantisch zoeken om te intentie van de zoeker en diens specifieke zoekopdracht te verwerken en ondubbelzinnigheden te verhelpen. Dit is de reden dat een zoekopdracht naar "Spider-Man" en "Spider Man" hetzelfde resultaat oplevert, en de vraag naar "Nashville" je dingen vertelt die je kan doen in Tennessee, terwijl "Nashville Cast" leidt naar de filmografie van Connie Britton. Het was ooit een normale SEO praktijk om blokken gerelateerde termen te verzamelen op één enkele pagina om de aandacht van de bots te trekken, maar tegenwoordig doet deze techniek de zoekrobot denken dat je zelf een robot bent! Moderne zoekalgoritmen verkiezen mensentaal en zijn waakzaam voor sites die maar weinig of machinegegenereerde inhoud hebben. Stel je de pagina voor die wordt aangemaakt of bewerkt en stel jezelf dan de vraag: "Als ik deze pagina zou willen vinden via een zoekmachine, welke woorden zou ik ingeven in de zoekbalk?" Dit zijn dan ook de woorden die je het beste gebruikt in de naam van de pagina. Op de pagina zelf gebruik je dan best synoniemen voor deze woorden (e.g. Grand Theft Auto, GTA auto's, GTA voertuigen, auto's in Grand Theft Auto), zolang het gebruik ervan maar natuurlijk overkomt. De inhoud wordt als relevant aanzien wanneer het bijna of zelfs een exacte match is met de ingegeven zoekopdracht, dus een onderzoek naar sleutelwoorden kan nuttig zijn om te beslissen welke sleutelwoorden je wilt gebruiken. Bestandsnamen en omschrijvingen Google en andere zoekmachines worden beter in het begrijpen van video's en afbeeldingen, maar het bestand een gedetailleerde naam en omschrijving geven stuurt een sterk en duidelijk signaal naar de bots. Deze beste praktijk is ook handig voor blinden en slechtzienden die met behulp van spraaksynthesizers gebruik maken van Fandom. Bijvoorbeeld, de bestandsnaam van deze afbeelding van Steve Rogers zou "Steve Rogers" en/of "Captain America" moeten bevatten. De omschrijving van de afbeelding kan dan extra details meegeven, zoals "Commander Steve Rogers in Avengers Vol 5 Issue 37." Links Intern linken verbetert de gebruikservaring en helpt zoekrobotten om inhoud te vinden en te indexeren. Onthoud dat zoekspinnen zich toegang verschaffen tot pagina's via links. Beeld je een bezoeker in die voor het eerst een bepaald onderwerp bestudeert. Wat zijn de logische plaatsen waar hij zou gaan kijken en klikken om meer te weten te komen? Dat is waar je een link moet plaatsen. * Overdrijf niet. Men schat dat zoekmachines ongeveer 100 tot 200 links volgen (deze in de kop- en voettekst meegerekend) voordat ze het opgeven. * Varieer de ankerwoorden in de tekst waar mogelijk doorheen heel de wikia, zelfs als je maar naar één artikel linkt per pagina. Een artikel over Harry Potter kan linken naar een artikel over Voldemort van zowel het ankerwoord "Heer van het Duister" of "Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden". * Gebruik de pagina op je wikia om artikels te vinden die geen links bevatten (geen pagina's zonder doorverwijzingen!) en verwijder alle defecte links in de Speciaal:GevraagdePaginas sectie van je wikia. * De structuur van een community wordt gevormd door de categorieën en deze helpen zowel mensen als robotten om de relatie tussen bepaalde pagina's te begrijpen. Gebruik dus de Speciaal:Insights pagina om alle pagina's zonder categorieën te vinden en deze vervolgens een categorie toe te wijzen. Off-page elementen Hoe vreemd het ook mag lijken, ongeveer de helft van het rankingspotentieel van een wikia komt van factoren buiten haar directe invloedssfeer. Zo kan de eerste zijn die iets publiceert over een bepaald onderwerp, het feit dat gerespecteerde sites vrijwillig naar jouw wikia linken (zonder dat je deze verwijzingen hebt aangekocht) of het uitmaken van het onderwerp van discussie op de sociale media, een significante impact hebben op de ranking. Het was ooit mogelijk om de bots te leiden door links naar een nieuwe wikia te plaatsen op lijsten, forums en reacties op blogs, maar vandaag voegen de meeste van die sites automatisch een rel="nofollow" eigenschap toe die de zoekrobotten de opdracht geeft om de waarde van die link niet met jouw wikia te verbinden. Deze beste praktijken voor individuele communities zijn er om nieuwe gebruikers te steunen en aan te moedigen. Ze richten zich op het maken van kwalitatief hoogstaande inhoud om zo het externe linken op een natuurlijke wijze te laten gebeuren. Gerelateerde blogs * Verdere hulp en feedback be:Даведка:Пошукавая аптымізацыя ca:Ajuda:Augmentar el ranking del teu wiki a Google de:Hilfe:Suchmaschinenoptimierung en:Help:Search Engine Optimization es:Ayuda:SEO fi:Ohje:Hakukoneoptimointi fr:Aide:Optimisation pour les moteurs de recherche it:Aiuto:Search Engine Optimization ja:ヘルプ:検索エンジン最適化（SEO） ko:도움말:검색 엔진 최적화 pl:Pomoc:Optymalizacja dla wyszukiwarek internetowych pt:Ajuda:Otimização para Sites de Busca ru:Справка:Поисковая оптимизация uk:Довідка:Пошукова оптимізація vi:Trợ giúp:Tối ưu hóa bộ máy tìm kiếm zh:Help:搜尋引擎最佳化